When the last Teardrop Falls
by MoonShine101
Summary: This is a story about my oc hm i dont know what to put here but R&R!


**When the Last Teardrop Falls**

**Hey guys i decided to re-wright this cuz i think that the other one was crappy xD well enjoy this version!**

**ps:this acually happened...I WAS THERE!**

**this is going to be longer than the first one :)**

**Disclamer:I TELL YA I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS'!**

**"HEY!"yelled Karma. She and her friends, Sparky,Panda,Pashmina,Aqua,and Penelope, with her mom, where driving to Bijou's house for her anual pool parties.**

**"What did I do?"replyed Sparky.**

**"You stepped on my new suit!"**

**"Well SORRY!"**

**"Guys, can you please be quite."Karma's mom asked.**

**"Hey guys! The song from White Chicks is on!"yelled Pashmina.**

**"Oh My GOSH! LETS SING!"yelled Penelope.**

**"Oh, kids please don't."pleaded Karma's mom.**

**But yet they sang it.**

**"GUYS!"yelled Karma's mom as she turned her head to stop them. Big mistake.**

**"MOM WATCH OUT!"yelled Karma. They where about to be hit by a truck.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"they yelled in unsion.**

**They swerved of the rode and crashed threw the metal railing and hit a tree. They all fell uncounious.**

**-several hours later...-**

**"Whe-where am I?"asked Karma as she woke up.**

**"Good your awake."replyed the doctor.**

**"Where's everybody?"asked Karma.**

**"Your friends are fine, It's just your mom, her airbag didn't come out, so right now she is in a dangerous coma, she can die at any second."**

**"Can I see her?"asked Karma.**

**"Shure..."**

**The doctor led Karma out of the hospital room and into another room.**

**"Mom!"cried Karma as she ran to her mom's bed. Just then did she notice that she had a huge cut on her head, arms, and legs.**

**"Oh, Karma, you need to go now we need to find out if she'll survive or not."**

**"Ok.."said Kamra unwillingly.**

**As she walked out of the room she found the others waiting outside.**

**"So is she alright?"asked Panda.**

**"No, shes in a coma, and we dont know if she'll survive or not.."**

**"Let's just pray she does survive."said Aqua.**

**"So, are you guys ok?"asked Karma.**

**"Just a few cuts thats all."said Sparky.**

**Then they heard the beeeeeeeeeeeeeep noise that signalls that someone's heart just stopped.**

**"Oh no.."said Panda.**

**Just then the doctor came out.**

**"May I speak to Panda and Karma please?"**

**"Shure.."said Panda as he and Kamra walked up to the doctor.**

**"Im sad to say that your mother did not survive..."**

**"No..."said Karma as tears started to build up in her eyes.**

**"Come on Karma we better call dad..."said Panda.**

**"Yeah..."**

**After a few weeks Panda and Karma's mother's funeral is taking place.(you know the part where there in the church if you ever been to a funeral that is)**

**After Panda finished Singing "Bad Day"(dont ask why i chose that song) he walked off the stage and Karma walked up on stage and took the mic.**

**"I would like to sing a song dedicated to my mother."**

**Then the turn for "Wind beneth my Wings" started to play.(gosh that movie was so sad ;-;)**

_**Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.** _

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**"Thank you, now my friend Aqua will sing a song dedicated to my mother."said Karma as she walked of the stage to where Panda was.**

**When Aqua got up to the mic the tune of "How do I Live" played first.**

_**How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
Oh how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?**_

**As Aqua finished she said,"Now, I would like to dedicate this song to my friends, Panda and Karma." Then the tune to "When the last teardrop falls" began to play.( i did sing that at the funeral ;-;)**

_**It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone**_

**"Oh mom would love this song"said Panda.**

**"I think thats why she chose it, it's so perfect for the moment right now.."said Karma.**

**"That's Aqua for ya, always choosing the right song for the perfect moment.**

_**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be**_

_**When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls**_

**Then tears started to fill Karma and Panda's eyes.**

**"Yeah its perfect."**

_**So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
Or was I meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side**_

_  
**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be**_

**"Panda, I miss her so much!"said Karma.**

**"Yeah me to."said Panda as he hugged his sister.**

_**When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls** _

**Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby**

**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be**

**When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls  
**

**As the song finished Aqua walked off stage and went to where the others where.**

**"So how did you like it?"asked Aqua.**

**"It was perfect.."said Karma,"exuse me I need to be alone for a bit."**

**"Go ahead, no ones stopping you."said Pashmina.**

**Then Karma walked off to the front of the church, sat down on a bench and thought..'You'll always be in my heart mom, even when the last teardrop falls...'**

**THE END**

**Hello there hope you liked this one better! well im going to make a sequal to this so wait for it! It'll be called : "The Aftermass"**

**Well see ya!**

**Mariah**


End file.
